


Lau Kaiidth

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Song Lyrics, Translation, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let It Go" from Frozen, translated into Vulcan.  I blame George Takei and "winter storm Vulcan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lau Kaiidth

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should note that this is not exactly a top-quality translation, partly because I was ad-hoc-ing like crazy, and also due to a few misleading definitions, but hey. Let it go. In Vulcan.
> 
> Many thanks to Briht’uhn of Korsaya.org, and I'm terribly sorry for the remaining errors. Which is pretty much all of them.
> 
> I'm going to call it a variant dialect and leave it at that.

 

The night builds walls around my mind                                       Torvau mu-yor temok-lar pa’kae

The shadow of the world hides (me)                                            Va’ne ne’duv t’panu

This one is a monarch, ruling                                                      Te’kru nash-veh, abukhau

The country of solitude                                                               Shasol t’awek’es

 

Wind howls outside my body                                                       Lit’dhae salan si’ak’shem,

Storm rages in my mind                                                              Resha sahriv svi’kae

I cannot hold on                                                                          Ri kup meskarau

The spiral breaks my self-control                                                Shau kulan shaula

 

Don’t let them see the truth                                                        Ri kal’uh au gla-tor yeht’es

Accept (for) myself the axioms of society                                    nar’uh nash-shal[1] ka’yed t’shila’es

Suppress the heretic in my soul                                                  Nela’uh ak’spra svi’katra

Now they see                                                                              I’gla-tor au

 

May it be what it is, may it be what it is                                      Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

Can’t hold on to myself now                                                       Ri kup meskarau nash-shal i

May it be what it is, may it be what it is                                      Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

Strip away all dishonesty                                                             Fleita’uh ek ri’trau’es

 

I don’t care                                                                                   Ri tun-tor

What words they say                                                                    Tar-tor au ra zhitlar

May the storm rage                                                                      Lau[2] resha sahriv

The influence of that which is outside myself                               Ri kup tel-tor t’si’shal vi-yumuk

                cannot bind me now     

 

Yes, far-away things seem small                                                  Ha, saudau kwi’vellar itsk

The sun ascends now                                                                   I’she-tor alam’ak

The air is thin, but I can breathe                                                  Sov ritsuri, hi kup esh-tor

The light disolves my vulnerability                                               Fezhau ha-ge koh-nar

 

 

 

I will learn what I can know                                                          Dungi kah’ru ra kup fai-tor

My mind’s façade crumbles now                                                   i’Neshau kelimuk t’kashek

The gap reveals a new path                                                          Sharu sasarlah uzh-rivak

To freedom                                                                                        na’el’es

 

May it be as it is                                                                            Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

I have cast out fear from my mind                                                Ki’dakh nash-veh pthak sa-kae

May it be as it is                                                                           Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

(There is) room enough for everything                                          Ret hiyet na’kanok-vei

 

Here now I stand                                                                          Ka’i noshau

Here now I stay                                                                             Ka’i hafau

May the storm rage…                                                                   Lau resha sahriv…

 

The emotional reactions I possessed from childhood                   Vest ma sa’hat sa-kan-wek ri vesht ma nash-shal

                were not my own

My self-knowledge spirals out from my mind                              Kulau shal-ken[3] sa-kae[4] ka gel-tor nuplar

like fractals branching out from a curve                                          sa-ka’zah

I am not bold, I am not strong,                                                    Ri nam-tor vakh, ri karik’es,

I am also not afraid                                                                          isha ri kwes

I do not understand everything                                                    Ri ken-tor kanok-vei

But I can see enough                                                                    Hi kup gla-tor hiyet

 

May it be as it is                                                                            Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

I am born like the dawn                                                                 Pu-keshta ka[5] gad-keshtan

May it be as it is                                                                            Lau kaiidth, lau kaiidth

I greet my imperfect self                                                               Ne’shau ribufik shal

 

Now I stand                                                                                  i’Noshau

The sun watches                                                                           Glan-tor alam’ak

As the storm dances                                                                     Lu a’rs’a[6] sahriv

The influence of that outside me cannot bind                               Ri kup tel-tor t’si’shal vi-yumuk

me now

 

 

[1] Ad-hoc reflexive pronoun, being used as emphasis/imperative directed at oneself.

[2] Seems like it should be more like “might”, but it is used in one of Surak’s sayings in the ‘may it be’ sense, so, in lieu of anything better, I’m gonna roll with it.

[3] Self + probable noun pair for ken-tor ‘to know’.  Alternately, fai-tukh.

[4] Would prefer “outward”, but I can’t find a standalone form.

[5] ‘same, similar in kind/quality/etc’.  Used to mean ‘like/as’, because I can’t find another alternative.  Alternately, use ‘lu’, while. 

[6] Assuming that’s supposed to be pronounced with two syllables, ar-sa.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is singable. Sort of. But it's tricky.


End file.
